Payback Maybeck
by PrincessWilla101
Summary: Maybeck gets paid back for every joke he's played on the other keepers. K plus for a little romance. I don't own the Kingdom Keepers.


I don't own the kingdom keepers. If you love torturing Maybeck with girly stuff and princess stuff, then you should read this. If you think Maybeck is your favorite character then read this. Here we go.

Philby's POV:

Were all here at Finn's house watching Wizards of Waverly Place: Alex V.S. Alex and other Disney classics like, Beauty and the Beast, The Lion King, Peter Pan and later, (Maybeck doesn't know this but,) were watching Sofia the First and The Little Mermaid. But we aren't sure how were going to keep him from locking himself in Finn's room while Beauty and the Beast was on.

Luckily Maybeck went to go get his Pajamas on, early? We had time to plan.

"So, how are we going to get him to stay?" asked the prettiest girl in the room, Willa.

"Well um, uh, yeah, um, PICKLES!" I yelled.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked.

"Who? Me? Yeah I'm fine." I said quickly. "Are you?"

"Okay. So, I switched out Mulan for The Little Mermaid and I switched my little sister's Sofia the First with Bolt." Finn explained.

"So what do we do after that?" asked Amanda.

"Oh that part's really simple, we play truth or dare, I go first, then Willa, then Finn, then Finn asks Maybeck, as always, he chooses dare and we dare him to duct tape himself to a chair! " said Charlene.

"How did you-? What did you-? Huh?" said Jess sharing the same shocked expression as everyone else in the room.

"Well, I guess I'll tell you in truth or dare if it comes up." said Charlene.

"Okay! So what are we doing next?" said Maybeck in his, Mickey Mouse pajamas!

"Ha! Maybeck! What are you wearing?" I asked.

"Last time we played truth or dare remember?" he reminded them.

"Oh yeah! But were playing Truth or Dare next." I told him.

"Wha-?" he said being cut off by Charlene saying,

"Can I go first?"

"Oh uh sure." I said.

"I choose, Willa."

"Um, Okay. Dare I guess." Willa said.

"Okay. I dare you and Philby to g in a closet and have 7 minutes in heaven." said Charlene seemingly proud of herself?

Willa had a death glare pointed at Charlene and I was confused. What was '7 minutes in heaven'?

"Erm. What is Seven minutes in Heaven?" I said.

"It's where you erm, you close yourself and another in a closet and uh... kiss." said Willa.

"Huh? Wha? Who? How? Wha?" was all I could get out before I found myself in a dark closet with Willa's lips against mine.

The things I do to get Maybeck to do something embarrassing. But then again it was Willa instead of Charlene. I don't think we heard Finn saying the time was up because when he started pounding on the door he said;

"Hey you guys! Its been like 10 minutes!"

We immediately separated and I'm pretty sure I was blushing like an idiot right now.

I opened the door to see everyone quiet.

"Uh Willa its your turn." said Charlene.

"Yeah it is." Willa said softly.

"Uh Finn, truth or dare?" she asked.

Maybeck's POV:

Willa and Philby just finally got out. Sheesh. Finn for some reason chose truth. Why truth? Its only fun when its a dare!

"Is it true that you would have done the same thing Philby and I just did with Amanda?" Willa asked.

"Uh, Um... Yes." Finn said quickly blushing.

Whoa. He. Said. Yes. I wonder what Amanda's thinking?

But then, of all people Finn. Chose. Me. Next. He asked;

"Truth or Dare Maybeck."

"Dare of course as always." I say not having a clue what I was in for.

"Okay then." Finn said smiling mischievously. "I dare you to duct tape yourself to a chair until midnight."

"That's seriously all you've got?" I say in shock.

"Nope. You also need to put duct tape over your mouth until dinner and Charlene has to feed you."

All I could do was gape in awe. Well a dare was a dare. So, I did it.

Then Finn said who's up for Mulan?

I loved Mulan its really funny especially Mushu.

But to my horror. It wasn't Mulan. I tried screaming to get out but no, I had duct tape on me.

It was The Little Mermaid.

Finally it was over and he told us we were watching Bolt. Finally a good movie.

Or so I thought. ANOTHER FRIGGIN' PRINCESS! Finn and Philby stayed out of the room the whole time too! WOW Guys just WOW.

The worst part was when Charlene fed me she acted like aunt Jelly does with manners. AAGH!

Finally it was midnight. THANK GOD!

THE END.


End file.
